icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IMight Switch Schools
iMight Switch Schools is the 21st episode of season 1 of iCarly. Plot Sam and Freddie become upset when Carly is offered a full scholarship to an elite private school, Briarwood Academy. They both worry because if Carly left, it would mean the end of their webshow, iCarly. Meanwhile, Spencer creates a miniature golf course, which eventually plays into Sam and Freddie's plan to get Carly to stay at Ridgeway Middle School. Sam asks for Freddie's help to prevent Carly from switching to Briarwood with the incentive that there is a better chance of Carly falling in love with him if she stays. They plan to sabotage Carly's interview with the headmistress, Mrs. Peeloff, so she would be seen in a bad light and no longer be considered for the scholarship. The two decide to make up a golf night (using Spencer's mini golf course) and invite students over to make noise and create havoc. In addition, they reschedule Carly's interview so it takes place at her home where all of the kids will be. After her meeting goes awry and Carly confronts the two about their actions, they are apologetic and the headmistress admires the loyalty her friends show. Despite that, Carly is sure she has no chance to be accepted at Briarwood any more and says she didn't really want to go there anyway. In a blog on iCarly.com, she posted the rejection letter she received. Trivia *When Freddie first imitated Spencer, Sam said not to sound like Darth Vader (a character from "Star Wars"), even though in the iCarly universe, Galaxy Wars is the equal to Star Wars. It could be that Star Wars also exists in the iCarly universe. *When Freddie is talking to Mrs. Peeloff and pretending to be Spencer, his voice gets more and more like his own, ending up with Freddie talking normally. *Carly wears the same pink robe in the episode, iCarly Awards. *The life-size cutout on Spencer's golf hole is probably John C. McGinley known for his role of Dr. Perry Cox on Scrubs. *One of the awards in iCarly Awards said iGibby, which was mentioned here. *In the Victorious episode The Blonde Squad, Evan Smith (Cat's date) was said to go to Briarwood Academy. *Shayne Topp, who plays Phillip Brownley, also plays Vance Anderson in the Sam & Cat episode #StuckInABox. Goofs *Before Carly got sprayed, her shirt was already wet. *When Carly asks a boy to press the water fountain button it squirts directly into her mouth - in reality the water stream would describe a path across the floor and up Carly's front before reaching her mouth. *When Carly was watching iGibby, it says that it is live. It can't be live, because Sam, Gibby, and Freddie weren't in the iCarly studio, (Carly was), and in the studio, but not on the website, there were mini golf holes. However, it was just a dream sequence. *When Carly and Mrs. Peeloff enter the iCarly studio and sit down to begin the interview there are three colored golf balls lying on the "toilet bowl hole" - but when the boy runs back in to hit a golf ball into the hole there is only one - the other two have disappeared. *At the end of the episode when Spencer comes out of the shower he clearly has shaving cream all over his head, not shampoo. Quotes Carly: the Briarwood scholarship But why me? Philip: 'Cause you're kind of famous! You're the star of iCarly. Carly: Well, are you offering the same thing for Sam? Philip: We were... 'til we checked Sam's grades. Carly: I understand. Sam: Hey, I grabbed your mail for you. Carly: How'd you get in our mailbox? Spencer: Yeah, you need the key. Sam: No you don't! Freddie: into Carly's apartment Carly! I just got your text! You mean it? For real? Carly: What'd your text say? Sam: a flirty tone I love you. Freddie: groans Sam: Oh, get over it! You were unloved before and you're unloved now. Nothing's changed. Spencer: Too focused on doing this. the ball into the cardboard man's groin Cardboard Man: Ah! groin Spencer: Yeah! You see that? Freddie: stomach Ow... the iCarly webcast Carly: Okay, so you guys know how golf is like a really boring sport, right? Sam: Wrong! Carly: That's right, wrong! Sam: 'Cause Carly's brother Spencer is building one of the coolest golf courses ever! Carly: Well, mini golf. Sam: Which is like regular golf. Carly: Only minier! Gibby: We saw the mini golf stuff on iCarly. Kid: We want to play! Spencer: Whoa! You guys, this isn't a real course. Gibby: We'll give you money! Sam: Okay. Five bucks per kid! Spencer: Hey, I can't take money from children. Sam: I can! Sam: letting the kids use Spencer's mini golf course Come on. You want these kids to spend ten, twenty bucks at some boring mini golf course out there, in the cold and rain, where bad kids might tempt them with unhealthy snacks? Spencer: Well, when you PUTT it that way... please enjoy the course! Delivery Man: Hi. I got a package for Shay comma Carly. Carly: I'm Shay comma Carly! Spencer: into the room Hey! I was wondering where you were. Carly: I were here! Spencer: You know that red-headed kid, Ernie? He swallowed two golf balls. Carly: Oh my God! What'd you do?! Spencer: ...Should I have done something? Carly: Just tell me what to do! Spencer: Okay! Listen, I'm your older brother. So I will help you through this difficult decision. Just... just close your eyes. Carly: Okay. her eyes Spencer: Okay. There's two roads in front of you. Road A, and the... one on the left... out of the room Carly: her eyes; after a laugh Thank you! Carly's dream Carly: Um, will this all be on the test? Briarwood Teacher: Oh, Carly. Here at Briarwood, we don't have tests. We have frozen yogurt! Carly:'' at the iGibby web show on her laptop and screams'' Okay, first I had a sweet dream, now I'm having a nightmare! I wanna dream sweetly some more! turns the lights off and rests her head on the cushion '' '''Sam': In homeroom, Carly told me she's gonna have that interview with the headmaster of Briarwood. Freddie: Briarwood? Carly's gonna go there? Sam: If the headmaster likes her. Freddie: Well, who doesn't like Carly? Sam: That's the problem, whiz pants! Freddie: down at his pants for a few seconds Sam: Of course she'll like Carly! And then, Carly will go there, make all new friends, and then bye-bye us! Freddie: I don't wanna be bye-byed! Sam: And if she stays here, there's a better chance she'll fall in love with you someday! Freddie: up You're right! We have to do this... for Carly! Freddie: the phone with the Briarwood headmaster Ah yes, this is Carly Shay's brother. Instead of Carly coming to meet you at Briarwood, could you meet with her at our apartment?... Why?'' whispers something in his ear'' Uh....Because I sprained my buttocks! Sam: Imagine an interview in an apartment filled with dozens of loud, screaming kids playing mini golf! a bunch of flyers out of her bag and hands one to Freddie Freddie: it Free mini golf, tonight at Carly Shay's apartment, five thirty to midnight. Sam: Uh huh. Freddie: You're bad. Sam: Uh huh! Carly: Hey. Whatcha doing in the sink? Spencer: Ah, it's backed up. Some kid shot a golf ball down the drain! Carly: toward Mrs. Peeloff Spencer, this is the headmaster of Briarwood. Spencer: Oh. Mrs. Peeloff: loudly Hello! How are your buttocks? Spencer: My buttocks? Fine. Firm! and Sam celebrate with drinks after successfully removing Mrs. Peeloff Freddie: Sam a drink We are good. Sam: We are. storms downstairs, clearly upset Carly: Why??! Sam: Why what? Carly: I'm not playing!! Why did you guys intentionally sabotage my interview?! and Freddie take sips of their drinks Carly: Don't nonchalantly sip your drinks! Answer me! Freddie: They chased her into Spencer's shower! chase Mrs. Peeloff out of Carly's apartment Carly: ...I didn't really want to go Briarwood anyway. Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: My Rejection Letter from Briarwood Prep Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 121 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes